The Bigger Chase
by jacie226
Summary: Running, i said to myself: "if he needs me, he can come find me. If he comes and finds me, i wont be easy to get!" This is a story about Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite. she is done with all of the cheating that is going on and is taking a stand. Will Poseidon be able to win back his one true love or is she gone forever? First story please rate
1. Chapter 1 the realization

Okay so this is my first story. I hope you all like it. It is written in Amphitrite's point of view. If you did not read the summary it is about Poseidon winning back Amphitrites. Please rate. I will not stand for Harsh bashing. But criticism is allowed. First story. Please rate.

Chapter one: the thought

"I cannot believe he did this to me again," i said to myself as i watched my sister playing,

Swimming, and laughing. " Does he even know how much pain he causes me.

He makes so many promises to never betray me, but he always does"

I decided i could not stay here any longer. Their happiness was too happy for me. I

decided to go visit a dear friend of mine. One whom lived in the forest and i had gotten

close to over the last couple of years.

"Amphritite what brings you to MY neck of the woods"

I turn around to see my friend Artemis standing there with her hunting gear. I should

have figured she would be out hunting, she normally is.

"It is Poseidon, he cheated on me again. That is the 7th time in the last three days"

" Well he is a man and as i have said before men are nothing but cheaters and liars.

I think to myself i should have known that would have been her response. Spoken Like

a true Virgin Huntress Goddess.

" I just wish he would know what he does to me. I care about him so much and i don't even think that he cares"

She looked at me up and down and her response intrigue me.

" well cheating does run in the family. And like i said guys are nothing but liers and cheater. But if you want to make him respect you, have him prove his love to you. But i have to go hunting"

Before she left down the dark path by the sea, she gave me a quick hug and a kiss. After

that i decided it was late and i should get back before he begins to wonders where i was all day.

Line break

When i got back to the palace i realized Poseidon was not there but Triton, our son was.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?," he asked me.

His voice sounded a bit saddened so i guess he must have heard by now that his father had cheated on me once again. I decided that now was not the time to bring up the topic. So i decided to avoid it. "where is your father" i asked him

" he had a meeting with Grandpa about something urgent. Neither of them wanted to worry you so he did not mention it to you"

"Worry about me?" i thought. wow that is a first. But so was this. It was not

everyday my husband and father had special meetings together about business. In fact the more i thought about the subject at hand this was probably the 2nd time they had ever done it. But that was provably because they did not get along well

I turned to my son and said, "Okay i am going to bed" With that I went up the hall and into bed.

line Break

Later that night, a door opening woke me up. I turned to look at the door to see my husband standing in the entry way staring at me . He looks sad, I thought. I decided that even though i was mad at him for cheating on me, i should probably ask why.

" why are you so down my love?"

He went over to the bed, sat down and released a big sigh. "it's your father. I went and met with him today over problems of demons that were happening in the ocean. But he just wont cooperate."

It sounded like my father. He had issues of cooperation. Especially when it came to his territory. Poseidon was King and ruler of the sea:but my father did not like him sometimes.

" Do you want me to go talk to him"

I figured i should ask Poseidon if he wanted me to do anything because there is a higher chance of my father listening to me more than him. He kissed me on the cheek and said, " no that is fine i can handle this. Lets just go to bed" I nodded at him and fell asleep in his arms thinking of what Artemis told me earlier that day. I thought to myself if it happens again, I will do it.

End of chapter one

So how do you like it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2 the last straw

here is the next chapter. Please rate

**chapter 2: the Argument**

When I woke up the next morning I realized Poseidon was gone. "Figures he always wake up so early." I said to myself. I went out to the throne room and found him sitting there in the throne. He turned and looked at me with sorrow eyes. **,** I asked myself. It cannot be. He would have gotten over that by now or would not show it as much as he is now. As I walked into the room his eyes got more depressing than they did before. "I. I have something to tell you" he told me. I screamed in my head" I knew it, he did it again he cheated on me. Why, why do I let him get away with this? No not today, not now or ever again will I let him get away with cheating on me. "what, what did you do to me" I screamed at him.

"I cheated on you again, I am sorry"

At this point I couldn't stand it anymore. I could not stand him anymore. All of the pain he caused me was coming out and I could not keep it in" the next minute I found myself staring at him with a thousand thoughts screaming into my mind. I was trying to pick the right words to say to him. I wanted to tell him I was done with his action and that Artemis was right guys are nothing but liars and cheaters. That he will never change. When I got my words and thoughts together I decided it was time to confront him.

"You sorry, you are never sorry. Every single week I hear that you have cheated on me. Whether it be from you or someone else in your family. This is the 8th time this week. If you were sorry you would not do it anymore. But I guess everyone was right. You will never change and it is about time I realized that. Well you know what I am done. I cannot take this anymore. We are done. I am leaving. If you truly love me you will come after me. But just warning you, it will not be easy. I will make your life a living hell. You want me back. You are going to have to earn it"

At that point I was done. All of my words were out. When I looked at him, I could tell he was shocked. We had been married for a long time and I don't even think he realized I would say this.

"Amphitrite Please.." He tried to finish his sentence but I interrupted him before he could speak

" No I am done. I love you so much. But I cannot take this anymore. I am sorry I just can't. I do hope you chase after me: but like I said it is up to you."

With that I stormed out of the palace and back to the only other place I knew. The only other place that was always home to me no matter what happened. The minute I entered my house and looked at my parents, they knew something was up.

" what did he do now," my mother asked me

"He cheated on me again. But I left him. I gave him the opportunity to win me back if he still wanted me. I have no idea what he will decide to do. I guess I will just have to wait. May I stay here for tonight. I will contact Artemis tonight to tell her the news and see if I can stay with her. I just have nowhere to go."

My father then came over to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, " you are always welcome in my home"

With that I went upstairs to message Artemis to tell her the news. I did not know for sure if she would let me stay with her. But I thought it did not hurt to try. The first three times I sent her air message, she never responded. Finally the fourth time is was able to reach her. I opened her letter and it said:

_Dear Amphitrite, _

_I am finally glad you stood up for yourself. I am sorry I did not respond for I was out hunting. You are more than welcome to stay with me in the woods. I will make sure he does not win you back easily if decides he wants to. If he decides not to , I will make his life living hell. _

_Forever yours, _

_Artemis_

I looked at the letter and said to myself, I then decided it was time to go tell my parents the news. After I told my parents I decided to lie in bed and think about what I would do if he decided not to chase me. As I was thinking I drifted off to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my oldest sister, Dione waving a letter in my face. I took the letter from her, opened it and could not believe my eyes. It was from Poseidon. But the content shocked me.

End of chapter two

I will post the next chapter tomorrow probably . Rate please


	3. chapter 3 Artemis's house

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry it took so long to post. I am going to start small when it comes to him winning her back. So this chapter will be small, but exciting because Amphitrite will also be doing interesting stuff with Artemis. It will get more interesting as it goes on. I promise. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these "characters" and they do not express my religious beliefs**

**Chapter 3 Artemis House**

_Dear Amphitrite,_

_My love: _

_It is so lonely without you here. I realize what I have done over the years was wrong. You have given me a lot: including a son whom I love so much, and I took you for granted and I am sorry. I realize that my apology means nothing to you because I have apologized a million times (literally) and I keep making the same stupid mistakes. I am an idiot and I wonder why you put up with me for so long. You are truly amazing, wonderful, bright and beautiful and I am not going to let you go. I cannot. You mean more to me than anything. I love you very much and I cannot live without you. I will do whatever it takes to get you back into my life. I realize that you may not believe me because well these are just words on paper: but believe me I WILL do whatever it takes to get you back into my life. I remember how hard it was to convince you the first time to marry me and I realize it will be even harder now to get you to come back to me: But I am up for the challenge! I Love you so much and you are the only one for me and I will prove that to you: even if it takes centuries._

_Love,_

_Poseidon_

As I looked at the paper, I was shocked. It was his handwriting: but the way he phrased his words was what shocked me. I wondered and asked myself "what will he be actually doing that will convince me to come back to him? Last time it was a dolphin that talked to me and convinced me: but he and I both know that the dolphin will not work this time." I decided it was time I left to go see Artemis and tell her the "Good News?" I walked down and gave my parents a hug and left the ocean. As I was walking towards the woods, I ran into a familiar face.

"Hello mother, I thought I would find you up here."

It was my son Triton. He looked at me with compassion and sorrow. "hello my son, how are you today?" I asked him

"Dealing with dad, He is a wreak. Today he went crazy. A good Crazy. Well a sad crazy. I do not think I have ever seen him this upset before. I went over to say hi to him. He looked at me and said he couldn't talk he had to go get something. After that he left. But he is upset and i just wanted to let you know that seeing how you..."

He stopped there.I looked at him and sighed and looked at the ocean. The waves were medium: but were very sporadic. It was always easy for me to feel and see what Poseidon's emotions are. This was because it was always reflected in the ocean whether he wanted it to show or not. Right now I could guess he was sad and upset. After taking a moments pose. I looked at my son again and told him.

" I had to leave. It was for his own good. If he really knows me: he will be able to get me back. But my darling I have to go. I am meeting a friend. "

With that I left and walked into the woods and sat on a log. It wasn't too long after that Artemis showed up. She was wearing her normal get up: Hunting clothes

"Hello my darling, how are you?" She asked me with concerning words.

I looked at her and decided it was time to show her the letter. I passed her the letter and she read it over twice.

" huh well lets' make his life a living hell, Shall we? "

With that we walked deeper into the woods. About 20 minutes later we reached a house. I then took a wild guess and said to myself that she probably has business to attend in that house. As we entered the house, I stopped walking. I looked around the room and saw hunting gear, and clothing. I realized that this was not just an ordinary house. That this was her house. Realizing i stopped dead in my tracks. she then looked at me and said " What, Did you think I just live in the woods all day?" I Looked at her and said " Well actually yah I did." We both stared at each other and started laughing. All of a sudden someone runs into the house interrupting our conversation.

" Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt: but you have to see this."

I looked at the girl for about a minute before i realized who it actually was. It was one of the girls Artemis brought with her when she went out hunting. She was part of her hunting party, the second in command. If Artemis was busy this girl would be in charge of the rest of the party and the dutys that Artemis had to do that Particular moment. All of a sudden Artemis turned to her and said, " what are those stupid Gods being idiots again. Gha can't they just leave me be for ONE DAY" With that they both walked outside. Within 20 seconds later all I could hear was her Screaming,

"OH MY, AMPHITRITE GET OUT HERE! "

I run out there to see what she could be screaming about and looked around. It was then i noticed why she screamed. We were surrounded by at least 100 Horses and she could not do anything to get them to leave. Poseidon was the first thought that entered my mind. Suddenly as i was thinking, i saw one in front of me with what appears to be a letter. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Amphitrite, _

_I hope you enjoy the horses. I remember them being one of your favorite creatures. I know this isn't much to get you to come back : but it is just me showing to you that i i know what you must be thinking. " How are him bring up horses showing to me that he listens to me and cares. With this i say let me explain. Every word that you say I listen to. I love hearing your voice. For example: when we first met you told me how much you loved dolphins and swimming and being free in the ocean. Also how much you love having your own identity from your sisters: But you were scared to be your own without your sisters. i remember all that and it was your personality that i fell in love with never your looks. From our first conversation i have remember and listen and cared for you more than anyone. If you look beside the tree all the way to the right you will see a box. Open the box and you will see and understand what i am talking about. _

_From, _

_Poseidon_

_Ps: Please tell Artemis not to get too mad about the Horses they will all be gone by tomorrow I will make sure of it. _

I closed the note and just smiled. I Went over to the tree that was specified in the note. l looked beside it and opened the box. My heart stopped when I saw the content inside. All I could think of was he does listen to me. But how did he...

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well I hope you like it. I will post the next chapter within the next two days. I PROMISE**


	4. sorry it will begin soon

sorry guys i am writing the new chapter now it will be posted within the next couple hours. I have had such a busy period so much drama So it was hard to write this. The new chapter will replace this :D Also i will probably post three chapters this week so keep watch again i am sorry


	5. Chapter 4 Goddess Hate

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. i had fun writing it. i am sorry this wasnt up next week. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. please please rate

Chapter 4: Goddess Hate

But how did he fix it. Inside the box was my mother's necklace. Looking at it i remembered the story very well. It was given to my mother by my father when they first met. This was when my father had more power than Posiedon. He gave it to her as a sign of his love and how much power he would give up to be with her. It had so much of his power in it. So much power that so many people were after it. One day my mom was getting chased by Cetea the sea monsters of the sea. In order to get Cetea off of her tail she ripped off the necklace and broke it into a million pieces. The power in the necklace caused great destruction.

"How did he... I Don't understand."

" He is not getting away with this"

Realizing i was not paying attention and just staring at the necklace she came up behind me.

" what is THAT," She asked. "

"It is my mother's necklace. It contains the power of my father. But what i do not understand is that my mother destroyed it to get away from a monster, how did Poseidon get this? I never told him about it at all and this is the exact same one i remember my mom having."Handing her the necklace i just stood there puzzled

" Well he is a God he can do anything and get anything"

"no you dont understand this was when he had more power than Poseidon"

She handed me back the necklace and stared at me. Until she finally opened her mouth

"well forget about it. Giving you a necklace to win you back is stupid. Now if he doesnt have all of these horses gone by tomorrow. He will be done and have me to deal with"

i looked at her and just laughed. She was my best friend and she was the only goddess i could actually put up with. I hated all other goddesses. Hera was annoyying and thinked that just because she is queen she has power over everyone. Athena was too war crazed and hated me simply because i was married to poseidon. But the goddess i hated the most was Aphrodite. She and i hated each other since well i ever met her. It simply had to do with a couple of incidents i had with humans and sea creatures.

15 years ago

_I was walking on land . I did this from time to time. My sisters were swimming in the ocean; but i had a lot on my mind. Poseidon was fighting another war with some giant that was released. He was not loosing it was just annoying to be around him. As i was thinking i was not watching were i was going. All of a sudden _

_CRASH _

_all of my sea shells went flying _

_" hey watch where you are going"_

_All of a sudden i looked up. Standing right before me was a man. He was about 5''9 if i had to estimate. With short scruffy blond hair. He was wearing a baseball tee with jean shorts. he was attractive. _

_" i am sorry i didnt realize who i ran into. Pardon me" _

_"its okay" I said. " i wasnt watching where i was going. it was partly my fault"_

_"No" he said: " it is all my fault a beautiful women as such as you shouldnt have to deal with jerks like me running into them" _

_Beautiful. He called me beautiful. This was the first time a male has ever called me beautiful. Well besides Poseidon. _

_" i am not beautiful. But thank you"_

_he looked me up and down shook his head and said. " no you are the most beautiful women i have ever seen. you are as pretty as Aphrodite."_

_I was stunned. This never happened to me before. I have never heard of men calling me prettier than Aphrodite. Well i have never heard of men in general calling anyone prettier than her. She did not like that at all._

_ ' th th thank you" It was all i could say. I knew what was going to happen. Suddenly the earth shook and she appeared. He saw her and she glowed at him. He went towards her and then he was gone. She just looked at me and gave me a death glare and disappeared._

_ End of flash back _

He was a nice guy a very nice guy. I just wished she didnt do that. She controlled him and he died because of me. After that incident i regretted going up to land. I didnt want anyone dying because of my beauty.

" hey. Come back to life now. Are you there"

I jumped as she touched me.

" what oh sorry. i wasnt paying attention"

" apparently i could have guessed that. Come on lets go. these horses are making me sick"

We left and went back inside. She got me ready for bed and i fell asleep and dreamed an interesting dream.

End of chapter

Hope you liked it please rate


	6. Chapter 5 the dream

Well i am back here is the next chapter after a lot of effort and researching I finally am able to write this. Sorry i have been neglecting this story. I am going to post the next two chapters for you now.

Chapter Five: the Dream

_I was around 8 years old wearing a blue dress. It was my mothers birthday and i adventured outside to pick her favorite flowers as a birthday gift from me. As i look around i saw that there were none to be seen. Before i went back inside to try to think of another option for her birthday, i took a look at the front lawn. All the way in the distance i saw something yellow like. My immediate reaction was to run towards them. When i was half way there i stopped. I was not allowed in the front year. My dad never allowed it. It was for my own protection he said. I decided that i was old enough to decide what i could and could not do. i ran all the way over and stared at the flowers._

_ There they were Phytoplankton. My mom's favorite flower. I took out my scissors and started cutting. As I began to cut the 12th flower, someone grabbed me from behind. _

_AHHHHHHH _

_It was the only sound that came out of my mouth. It wasn't until i looked up that i began to realize how much trouble I was actually in. Standing before me was the water lord Abzu and one of his followers. _

_"Didn't your dad ever teach you to stay in your area and not wander about. Now i am going to have to pay Nereaus a little lesson."_

_ With that he stuck his staff into my chest. I could feel the blood drip down my side as I started to scream even louder. I did not know if I was going to make it out of here alive. I kept thinking to myself I am only 8. I have my whole life ahead of me. I cannot die here tonight. I stood there and waited for the last impact that would end my young life. All of a sudden I went flying in the air. I crashed my head against a huge rock. I could not move. _

_My body was killing me.. I felt as if I would die. then someone picked me up._

_" I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you when i hit him"_

_He laid his hands on my head and a second later and I could feel pressure released from my body. Water was running through my body at a fast rate._

_ "He's healing me" was the only thought that ran through my mind._

_ Moments later my body felt perfectly fine. _

_" Don't sit up too fast. I do not want you to get a headache"_

_As I looked at him it took me a minute to realize who it was. He had blond hair with blue eyes and was wearing a crown. He was strong and was way older than me. _

_ My eyes went wide and I jumped back_

_ " Your Majesty! I am sorry to be such a bother to you" _

_Poseidon looked me up and down and with words so calmly said _

_" you could never be a bother now do me a favor and go back home and never come out of your territory again because I might not be here next time. I am sure we will cross paths again someday goodbye!"_

I woke up startled. That was not just a dream but a memory for me. It was the first time I met Poseidon. When I was eight he seemed like a hero and a role model to me. Never back then would I ever dreamed I would marry him and get myself involved in all this pain.

I got up realizing after that dream I would never be able to fall back asleep. I got up and looked over my shoulder realizing it was 5 am in the morning, I went outside. I made my way towards the beach. I needed to clear my mind and ask myself if I was really doing the right thing.

When I went down towards the beach, I saw the sun starting to rise in the sky.

_Sunset_: my mind thought

I have never actually seen a sunset before on land. Of course I have seen it in the ocean but on land it was something different: something more beautiful. I looked at it amazed at all of the colors that were filling the sky: Orange, yellow, red and a mixture between the three. The way it looked when it reflected in the water was another thought appeared in my mind

_Water_

I wanted to swim so badly. The last time i was in the water was less than 24 hours ago: but the last time i swam was a couple of days, if not weeks ago. I began to put my feet into the water. Immediately i could feel the power of the sea fill my body as i started to switch back into my mermaid-like tail. I started to swim and I swam far. When my tail started to hurt i stopped. All of a sudden there were colors surrounding me. The more I looked at it, the more I realized what was happening. It was Poseidon. He knew i was in here. My immediate thought was to swim back to shore. Even though I did have some power when it came to the sea Poseidon had the power to pull me back down to the palace.

As i started to panic, I realize that was not his intention. He started to play with the colors that were reflected from the sunset. He started to makes shapes and patterns that entertained me. I made my way to shore just so I could get a better view of him at work. when I got to shore I found a message in a bottle. I cracked it open and it said.

_ My Love, _

_ The sea is not the same without you. Everything i do reflects my love for you: the waves, the sea creatures, and the way a govern our kingdom. You are the light of my life and without you darkness sinks in. The light to our kingdom is gone. I gave more land to your father because without you here with me I haven't found the need and the strength to govern it all. I know me giving away does not show to you my actually love and how much i care. But the less strength i have does. Without you my strength is gone. I am nothing. You are my world and my light. I have never felt more empty in my entire life. When I was with those other girls, they never made me happy,powerful or complete They were just girls I knew I could get . That I took advantage of without realizing how much i hurt you. Without you I am empty. Please come back soon. I love you_

_ Your king,_

_Poseidon_

His words hit me hard.

_Without you my strength is gone_

I never thought I made an impact in his life. I never thought he would give away part of the sea for me especially to my father whom he hated. I never thought that without me it would be difficult to control the sea. As I held the paper down at my side i realized what he meant. The sea looked weak and felt weak. I guess maybe he did love me after all. As I turned to make my way back I saw someone in the distance and realized I should have never left the cabin.

End of Chapter Five

Thank you please rate if you have any questions about this chapter feel free to ask. I am writing the next one now. Please rate :D


End file.
